


Condescension

by chulle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, eruri - Freeform, erwin x levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chulle/pseuds/chulle
Summary: Levi needs the courage to say something important. Erwin forces him to face the cruel side of his truth.Getting lost in those clear eyes, Levi opens his heart for the last time.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Condescension

Levi Ackerman was alone with Erwin Smith in the meeting room. Standing against the large wooden door, he could feel the roughness against his nervous fingers that lay hidden behind his back.

He knew he had no right to start that conversation, to say those words. But he would say them anyway.

His relationship with Erwin was greater than many things. It was inexplicable, underlying. Bordering iconoclasm. His feelings were so great that he needed to pretend they didn't exist. Each time he lay down after another day in this cruel world, his mind wandered to the blonde's face.

He looked like a goddamn exquisite, but his personality didn't match anything with that oppressed face. He had liked him almost at once, after hearing him speak. And now, years later, Levi was doing the unimaginable...

“I'm asking because you might not make it out alive. You can't move like you used to.”

He watched him touch the injured arm, his fingers crushing the cloth that would have been filled with that entire body before.

“Let Hange command. You will only be a dead weight. Let the good news get to you... Let's tell everyone we discussed it until you gave in. This is what I want to do, do you mind?”

The regret in Erwin's eyes was almost enough to make him give up that insistence. The pain for his father's memories was so dense that he could feel them there, on the other side of the room.

"I can't," he declared. “I don't mind being used as bait! The command line persists. When I'm gone, Hange will be next. If she leaves, the next one. The mission is dangerous, but it’s important for humanity. So we have to go to that point. This is my plan. If I fail, the success rate will be reduced.”

He suppressed a sigh, keeping his face expressionless.

“That's right.” He countered. “The operation may not be a success, but if you die it will be the end of us all. Sit at your desk and keep using your damn head. It’s the last thing the titans would like. And for humanity, it’s the best option.”

“No. The best option for humanity is for me to bet everything.”

As in a thunder crashing over the beach, hostility rose to his eyes. He hated that condescension in Erwin. He hid the real reasons behind a beautiful speech, when the truth was much more selfish and dark - he loved even this annoying part.

“Hey, hey, hey!” He raised his voice, frowning in a way that knew how to make him understand exactly how angry he was. “Keep using that bluff with me and I'll break both your legs. The plan will continue without you, Erwin.”

"You're right," he said after a sigh. “A wounded soldier should move away from the battlefield. But, there will come a time when we will discover the secret of the world and I need to be there!”

“Is that really important to you? More than your two legs?”

"Yes" he replied without hesitation.

Levi paused for half a second. He searched every inch of the face he knew so well, he had memorized the features long ago. So much so that he could identify it by the tips of his fingers.

“More than the future of humanity?”

“Yea.”

Another direct answer. That was it then. He wouldn't budge.

He would go to war, dying on the way and leaving Levi to move on in this cruel world alone. Again.

He had no right to say anything. He never would have. But it was still inevitable the way his throat closed, wanting to be able to scream instead of swallowing.

"Erwin..." he said after a while. “I trust your decision.”

His hand was already on the doorknob, ready to get out of there and have time to digest everything he felt, when Erwin stopped him.

"Lock the door," he ordered.

The tone of his voice. The timbre. Everything resonated in his bones like a mermaid's spell. He knew what to expect and hated him for it. Erwin wanted to distract him from the pain, but it was like an eternal dirt, tattooed on his soul.

Turning the key, he dug his nails into his palm, hating the itch that started in his lower parts. God, how was it possible to love and hate someone so much?

He found himself face to face with Erwin. The blue eyes and the blond hair softened the face marked by the harshness of life, and Levi could not avoid the affection and desire he felt for that human being.

"Spend your time on what really matters," he said as he touched the smaller man's holster with his remaining hand.

“And that would be you? Do you really think you deserve it?”

Erwin's eyes shone with what looked like a teardrop. It was too quick for Levi to say anything. His handshake intensified.

“Let me be selfish for the last time.”

He ignored the sting in his chest. He blew out a breath, removing the 3D equipment and placing it on the table behind Erwin. He was sitting in his big commander's chair and Levi would record that vision for the rest of his life.

He started unbuttoning the leather bands, letting them all fall beside the equipment. Then he took off his boots and pants. Pulling on his blouse, his body covered with the marks of sacrifice required by the daily struggle appeared and Erwin licked his lips.

Levi bent down a little, starting to open the buttons on his white shirt. He started at the top and went down, one by one, until he opened it completely, without removing it. His fingers soon found the fly, lowering the zipper and unbuttoning the central part, finding the erection contained by the underwear.

Erwin lifted his hips slightly, just enough that with his hand, he could push the fabric toward his thighs. Levi had that kind of preference, that he keep the clothes, as if seeing him naked hurt him in some way. As if it was too intimate.

Taking him in his hands, he reveled in his breath. With his other one, he tugged on his blond hair with hatred, while allowing the key to turn in his mind. Erwin wanted to be selfish? He’d be too.

Another tug and now his teeth lightly chewed Erwin's bottom lip, sucking, scratching, everything except kissing. His hand masturbated him hard, tightening his erection as if he could strangle him.

Erwin moaned against his mouth, begging for a kiss that would still take time. He stuck his nail in the tip, right in the little hole that was there. The blonde arched and Levi squeezed him in the balls. He felt desperate, wanting to make him feel at least one percent of what resided inside him.

He stared into the blue eyes and stroked the body of the cock again, spreading the seminal fluid that dripped from the tip, saying without actually opening his mouth, how important Erwin was. How much he didn't agree and that he would still obey.

He was the one on the leash after all, and if there was anything he knew up close, it was pain. Erwin had found the only space in his chest that still shone with some kind of good feeling. And that space had shrunk in half when he lost his companions in the forest.

And now he would lose Erwin. He said he could do it, but he didn't believe it. In the end, that was what he had left with. Be selfish.

So he released his hand from the stick and intensified the pulling of his hair. He spat on the free palm and led his to the entrance. He spat again and wet his glans. He spread one leg, leaning it against the back of the chair, lifted his weight and snapped the dickt in place.

They had had sex a short time ago so his body still remembered. Slipping through the erection was not difficult. On the contrary, it was like touching the sky. He had only entered the tip, but pleasure was already flooding him with the force of a flood.

Erwin kept holding him by the waist. The nails stuck in a false calm, visibly given to the brunette. Raising his ass again, he held on to his clear neck, choking him while invading his mouth with the denied kiss. And in doing so, he took his body down at the same time, forcing penetration.

His mouth prevented Erwin from groaning, complaining, or asking for anything. His tongue shut him up and he couldn't do anything to change that.

The tightness in his neck intensified and the older man's difficulty in breathing mirrored his. Leaning his head back, he released his hair and dug his fingers into the edge of the chair, balancing himself so he could move.

The ground leg was the perfect steppe, and the foot in the curve of the wood the other pillar. Dropping his neck, releasing his breath, he held his chin, the anger in his gaze was an invisible sword, which whipped him down and up over his hard penis.

"Levi," he called in a breathless voice. “Perfect, ah...”

He kissed him again, shutting him out of his mania to exalt him during and the sounds of thighs beating against thighs and the small moans that insisted on leaving his throat were the only acoustics next to the creaking of the wood.

That was what he could take. Or at least it was. Until Erwin got tired of being complacent and let go of his hand on his waist and take it to his dark hair. He brought Levi's face close and bit him on the jugular, a raw and animalistic blow, made to hurt.

He screamed, and the sound bounced off the walls. Erwin pulled it again, forcing him to expose the skin again and did the same on the other side. With another scream, he barely had time to think when he released his hair and touched his cock.

Levi sank his hip, getting his erection to the bottom and stroking it in the front was like being whipped. Erwin then dropped it. And he put his arm under his ass and thighs, holding it and starting to get up from the chair.

He had to wrap both arms around his neck or he would fall. And when he felt his dick slip out of his body, he shivered with longing. But he did not suffer for long. A blink of an eye later had his belly on the table top.

Papers flew around him and the sound of Erwin flinging his pants across the room almost made him smile. However, the despair born of that act had invaded him like a wave of drugs.

He raised one leg and brought one hand up to his buttocks, spreading his fingers there and exposing the way. Looking at Erwin with all the urgency he felt, he heard him curse and put the tip on his ass.

He got in at once. Omnipotent, male. Perfect. Levi was delighted, indulging in a feeling that he didn't want, but that seemed impossible. Erwin was his world and the kisses he placed on his back as he fucked him slowly, forcing him to feel every inch of his sex, forced that kind of reaction.

His eyes swam in tears as the orgasm approached. The warm touch of the remaining fingers around his nipples, the weight of the remaining arm around her shoulders, the sudden breathing at the foot of her ear... Everything was too much.

Exploding in hundreds of pieces, his body traveled in the wave of pleasure, trembling from head to toe, it released itself in a calm that did not match its interior. The orgasm was deafening. The kind you feel in each of the cells.

He felt his perfectly too. The spasms inside him, the heated sensation that filled and overflowed him. Everything was unique and special. Intense and comfortable.

Taking a deep breath, he groaned when Erwin walked away. He didn't complain about having fun running down his legs this time. He just cleaned himself up in silence. Erwin was beautiful sitting back in the chair.

Shaggy hair, so different from what he wore on ordinary days. The open shirt falling over one of his shoulders. The shiny, soft sex falling on his thigh. The satisfied look that accompanied his every move, like prey. Or a shrine.

He dressed slowly. Giving him material to remember when he went to sleep. When he was finished, Levi approached him, helping with the button of his pants and the ones on his shirt. Erwin kissed him on the mouth in surprise. He returned the kiss until he lost the air in his lungs.

He was just finishing up when Levi opened the door and left. But not before looking back and admiring him sitting at his desk with all that powerful air that only he could exhale.

His chest ached with the premonition that this would be the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
